


[podfic] This Wasn't In the User Manual

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Rodney hates them all, a possessed lamp, dean hits on anything attractive, originally posted in 2010, sam is a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Salt,” Rodney said, his disbelief made all the more poignant by his lack of pants.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	[podfic] This Wasn't In the User Manual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Wasn't In the User Manual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409052) by [gluecklich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluecklich/pseuds/gluecklich). 
  * Inspired by [This Wasn't In the User Manual (coverart)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645715) by bessyboo. 



**Coverartist:[bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)**

**Warnings:** Crossover, Crack, a possessed lamp, Comedy, dean hits on anything attractive, sam is a gentleman, Rodney hates them all, originally posted in 2010

 **Music:[This Is For Real](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OSXrYH__zg)** as performed by Motion City Soundtrack

 **Length:** 00:33:39

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA_SPN\)%20_This%20Wasn't%20In%20The%20User%20Manual_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
